walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea Grimes (Comic Series)
Andrea is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the sister of Amy. She is a tough and skilled woman, being very talented with firearms, becoming one of the group's key defenders. She formed a relationship with Dale, who both later adopted Ben and Billy after their father's death. She is the current girlfriend of Rick Grimes. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Andrea is a member of the survivor group, and a central character within The Walking Dead series. She is a prominent figure within the survivors. She graduated from college and worked as a clerk at a law firm. She also had a younger sister named Amy, who was two years younger than Andrea. Before the zombie outbreak went into full-force, Andrea was driving her sister back to college during a road trip. The two sisters considered this a way to bond, and despite the long journey it had become a sort of ritual for them. Along the way, Andrea's car broke down and she was forced to pull to the side of the road. The two sisters were the first of the survivors to be picked up by Dale, who had been driving along in his RV and noticed the two women were stranded. Post-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Andrea and Amy traveled with Dale to the city of Atlanta, Georgia. By the time they got to the city however, it had already been overrun with zombies. They instead set up a campsite along the outskirts of the city, which soon attracted many other survivors. The first of these being, a man named Allen, his wife Donna, and their twin sons Billy and Ben. This was soon added to when Glenn, Jim, Carol, Sophia, Shane, Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, and eventually Rick Grimes joined the group. Not much was revealed about how relationships were before Rick's introduction to the group, but they must have gone well for things to carry on the way they did. Andrea and her sister's role within the camp was primarily caring for the group's children. The two girls lived in Dale's RV, which brought them some animosity from some members of the group. i.e.: Donna, who, due to her traditionalist values, believed that this was inappropriate. Andrea was initially more closed off and shy than her sister, which had become worsened when Amy was killed in the zombie attack that occurred on the exposed camp. Andrea was forced to shoot her sister in the head to prevent her from returning as a zombie. Burdened with grief, Andrea fell into a deep depression and closed herself away from the rest of the survivors for a period of time. Dale stayed close to Andrea, and helped her cope with her loss. Wiltshire Estates The group soon left the camp after Shane's death. Along the way, they met up with a man named Tyreese, his daughter, Julie, and her boyfriend, Chris. After finding said people, the group found a seemingly nice place called Wiltshire Estates, where they stayed the night and planned on living long term there. Andrea formed a close bond with the much-older Dale, and the relationship became physical when the couple stayed together during their night in the Wiltshire Estates, as shown when Donna walked in on the two. Andrea much later confided in Rick that her relationship with Dale began as exclusively beneficial, as she and her sister would charm the older man so that they could live in the comfort of his RV. However, it turned into genuine love as time moved on and their relationship deepened. The group's happy stay at the Estates was cut short, once Donna met her death at the hands of a zombie. The group was forced to leave much earlier than they had planned. Hershel's Farm Her involvement within the group shifted significantly when the survivors reached Hershel's Farm. She already displayed her first instances of proficiency with firearms back at the Atlanta campsite, and when the zombie hordes nearly overran Hershel when he opened his barn, Andrea helped stop the wave of undead pouring out with her acquired skills. She also attempted to emotionally comfort the devastated Allen at this time, but was ultimately rejected by him, saying she knew nothing of what he was going through. Andrea, who is outraged by his comment, tells him that she lost her sister, her parents, co-workers, neighbors, and has no right to tell her that she does not understand his feelings. The Prison Eager to re-establish her usefulness and shed her comatose state, Andrea actively volunteered to help Rick secure The Prison. She, Tyreese, and Rick were responsible for the initial clearing of zombies and greatly helped the pair hold the line. Her assistance was acknowledged by Rick and he specifically requested her to aid in their securing thereafter. In between her role in defense, Andrea took the initiative to sew the clothes of the survivors and take care of the twins, Ben and Billy, while Allen took some time to mourn and recover. In between the problems involving Dexter and the suspicious deaths of Susie and Rachel, Andrea was nearly caught off-guard by the dangerous and psychopathic Thomas, the real culprit, who attempted to decapitate her as she washed the laundry. She managed to escape his clutches, but at the cost of a long knife wound across her face and part of her earlobe cut off. She fled out into the grounds of the Penitentiary, and led the insane Thomas to Rick who, in a fit of absolute rage, proceeded to beat him almost to death. While Lori attempted to stop the far-gone Rick, Andrea showed no mercy for her would-be killer. Dale patched her up soon after. In between the time it took for Rick to re-establish the confidence in his leadership, Andrea was shown discussing with Dale the possibility of taking the R.V. and trying to make it on their own. Although she was against leaving everyone else behind, she still, at the encouragement of Dale, would consider it as a viable option. Andrea's responsibilities increased when Allen, who was previously bitten, personally asked her on his deathbed to look after Billy and Ben. She and Dale fulfilled that wish. Andrea was an important participant within the battle against Woodbury. Her uncanny aim at this point was widely recognized by the group, and while Rick, Glenn, and Michonne were missing, she and Dale guarded their home from atop The Prison towers. When Tyreese arrived back and their panicked state allowed the gathered undead at the walls to overrun the Penitentiary once more, Andrea and Dale hid in the parked R.V. Once Rick and his group arrived back, Andrea significantly helped clear the hordes. Much later, Rick took the entire group out onto the grounds of The Prison and trained them in firearm usage in case The Governor and the Woodbury soldiers would attack. Rick displayed further confidence in Andrea when he assigned her to take the best half of the group and train them outside the walls for live-practice. Unknown to her at this time, Gabe and a Woodbury henchman observed them from the forest. While Rick recovered from his wounds, Andrea and Tyreese took unofficial but obvious leadership of the small group heading out to find the Army Center the Woodbury hostiles were using to fuel their vehicles and load their weaponry. She attempted to train Tyreese in accuracy but ultimately failed as the latter could not adjust. Once the two lead the group to scavenge everything useful and were confronted by Bruce and three armed men outside Wal-Mart, Andrea without hesitation shot Bruce in the neck and killed another goon who wouldn't stand down. Though she showed shock immediately after, she acknowledged she needed to kill them. This showed a development within Andrea's character of adaptation and rationality, but she still managed to keep her humanity unlike some of her companions. After they arrived back and witnessed Dale's bite wounds, Andrea sunk back into extreme grief. However, the intervention of Rick, who cut off Dale's leg to stop the infection saved Dale's life, and Andrea took care of the further disadvantaged older survivor. In the time of their relative peace and quiet, Andrea developed significant friendships with Tyreese and Alice. While Dale recovered, her close relationship and time with Tyreese nearly caused a relationship rift, due to Dale's suspicion and jealousy. As it turned out, she and Tyreese snuck off together to make Dale's crutches, she convinced him there would be no-one she could love than Dale. Once the surprise attack of The Governor and his Army occurred, Andrea played a pivotal role in holding them back. She, along with Glenn, made the two gate towers their sniping perch and suppressed the Woodbury group. She killed many of them, causing fear and demoralizing the group. Even though she wore the prison riot suit, she was nearly killed when The Governor recognized her threat and ordered his remaining group to focus fire on her. A barrage of gunfire ricocheted all over the tower and overwhelmed her aim; one unlucky bullet grazed her face and knocked her unconscious. She returned by the end of the fight to drive the demoralized and strategically disadvantaged Woodbury Army back. By this point, the overwhelmed survivor group split in their decisions of what to do next. While Tyreese and Michonne organized their small strike team to attack back first, Dale convinced Andrea the best option for all of them was to leave in the R.V. with whoever wanted to go. The pair took the twins, and Sophia with them; at the last minute Glenn and Maggie decided to go with them, leaving the already demoralized survivors with less numbers. However, this decision by Dale ultimately spared Andrea and the rest from the destruction of The Prison and almost everyone who stayed. However, when the Woodbury Army attacked the remaining survivors at The Prison again, Andrea came back by herself with the R.V. and assisted her friends in holding them back. She sniped many of the attackers and successfully killed Gabe, making The Governor rely on his own influence to lead the scattered army. The Governor, in a desperate and furious action, ordered a Woodbury soldier to drive a truck over her. Andrea manages to shoot through the windshield of the truck, but she is struck with the truck and thrown over the R.V. as the R.V. is rammed and destroyed. She is seen coughing up blood on the other side of it. The Road to Washington, D.C. In between the time it took for the surviving trio of Rick, Michonne and Carl to re-group, Andrea and the rest stayed at Hershel's abandoned farm, using the walls to keep the wondering roamers back. By this time she showed remorse for the lack of survivors left, and her experiences of the Woodbury Army evidently made her more weary of outsiders. This cultivated when Dr. Eugene Porter, Rosita, and Abraham Ford encountered the group the following night. She was hostile to their requests for calm and was physically disabled by Abraham, who showed the group the danger of utilizing fire-arms. Back on the road to travel to Washington, D.C., Andrea was forced back into the role of an active defender. She and Michonne guarded the stationary camp at the petrol station while Rick and Abraham went to gather supplies at his old home-town. Dale found a farm house for the two to stay, as he was increasingly encouraging Andrea to remain behind with him. Unfortunately their plans were ruined by the zombie horde following the re-grouping Rick, Abraham, Morgan and Carl. Andrea's relationship with Dale became more strained as his wounds continued to slow him down. A conflict regarding Dale's disagreement with Rick's leadership made him more distant from everyone, including her. During this difficult time, Andrea was the person who discovered the shocking sight of Ben standing above Billy's corpse. She was just as horrified and distraught as everyone else, but was less outspoken of keeping the obviously psychotic Ben alive than Dale. When Ben was killed the following morning by Carl (who was undiscovered), Andrea broke down. Her emotional stability was further challenged when Dale, who was bitten in a small skirmish the following night, snuck away much later to die alone in the forest. When she went to find him, and the group found no clues of his departure, her blame shifted to the newly arrived Gabriel, who lead them to their church. After Rick interrogated the reverend and convinced Andrea it wasn't him, the group turned their attention to the shadowy figures who watched Andrea in the forest the nights before. After Dale's body turned up at the church's porch the next day and they realized the threat they were facing was human, Andrea along with Michonne, Rick, and Abraham went to confront The Hunters head on. On Rick's orders, she shoots Greg's ear and Chris' finger off. Andrea showed no remorse for the slaughter of the Hunters. She was shown having a last talk with Dale by his bed-side when they arrived back. The two fully expressed their love for each other before his death, and she was extremely distraught at his following burial. Alexandria Safe-Zone As with the rest of the survivors, Andrea successfully traveled and made it to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. The leader of the safe zone, Douglas Monroe, did admit to Rick, that he's having trouble thinking of a job for her because she, like Michonne is known more for her strength. Upon, Rick's advice, he decides to make Andrea a look out. She seems to be adapting well to living in the Safe-Zone, she's more than uneasy towards Douglas. An example is during her interview with him, he asked if she was single to which she was deeply offended. Andrea admits that, like Rick, she's suspicious of Douglas and the others, feeling the whole thing is rehearsed. She's become the unrequited target of Douglas' attentions as seen in Issue 72 when he tries to make advances on her, even goes to say he's lonely in his loveless marriage. She gently rebuffs his advances and tells Rick she doesn't believe a word he told her. As they laugh a little about being hit-on, she begins to be depressed as she's still grieving over losing Dale. Rick tries comforting her by saying she had to let go of the past and it was alright for her to be happy for a little now and then. She also attends the dinner party for welcoming them into the community, she's seen talking to Douglas's son, Spencer Monroe, in a somewhat pleasant conversation. He admits he's impressed about how she's a good shooter, though she modestly admits she's not that good. However their conversation is briefly interrupted by Douglas, who still clearly has his eyes set on her, much to her personal discomfort. After the deaths of Regina Monroe and Peter Anderson, Andrea insists on going to the bell tower to keep watch, saying that it'll remind her of Dale if she stays for the funeral. She then saves Rick from Derek and the other scavengers who demand entrance to the Safe-Zone. During the attack on the Safe-Zone by a herd she is stranded in the tower, leading Glenn, Heath, and Spencer to try and take some food and ammunition to her while evading the zombies. After finding out that Spencer was willing to leave everyone (including his father) in the Safe-Zone to be killed, Andrea breaks up with him and comes up with an idea to try and sneak back inside. Once inside the walls, all four help those fighting the walkers and they subsequently survive. Hilltop Colony and The Saviors Andrea, along with Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Glenn, are brought to the Hilltop Colony by Paul Monroe. There, they are shown around and introduced to Gregory. Another resident of the colony, Ethan, returns from a failed mission where all of his companions were killed except for himself and a woman named Crystal. Ethan then tells Gregory he has a message for him and stabs him. Rick tackles Ethan to the ground and in the struggle cuts his throat, while the rest of the residents stare at him, shocked. Later when meeting with Paul where he tells them about the Saviors, she said that the system they had in place about appeasing the Saviors was messed up, to which Paul agrees. The next day on the way back to Alexandria, they are stopped by a band of Saviors demanding all the supplies that Gregory gave them. The group kills all but one of the Saviors, issuing a warning to send back to their leader Negan and they make it back to the community. Several days later, Rick and Andrea are told that several Saviors are at the front gates of the Safe Zone and that they have Eugene held hostage. After killing several of the Saviors and driving the rest back to Negan, Andrea follows Rick out and they discover Abraham's corpse being gnawed at by walkers. They take Abraham's corpse back to the Safe Zone to be buried and to plan their next move. When Rick tells her that he is going back to the Hilltop to get Paul and several others, Andrea insists that she comes along once more, but Rick persuades her to stay and defend Alexandria because with Abraham gone, she is "the only person I feel that can actually defend the walls." Andrea reluctantly agrees, unknowingly saving herself from the wrath of Negan. While on patrol later, she encounters Spencer. While she is hesitant to talk to him, he tells her that he accepts that she is in love with Rick and not him and says he's happy for her. The following day at dawn, the Saviors attack the Safe Zone. When Rick, Paul and the remaining survivors return from the Hilltop (minus Glenn, Maggie and Sophia) Andrea tells Rick that they were able to successfully fight off the Saviors that attacked, resulting in no casualties for the Safe Zone residents. She also says they managed to capture one of them during the battle: Dwight. New Tactics and Allies When Dwight taunts Andrea and Rick about how Negan will slaughter them for killing more Saviors, Andrea punches him. Later on, she's taken aback when Rick tells her that Negan killed Glenn. She immediately decides they should fight back by first killing Dwight. When Rick declines, she is furious and demands that he stop blaming himself every time someone they care about dies. During a meeting the next day, Andrea interrupts Rick and tries to rally the others to support her in fighting the Saviors. Rick says that he knows what he's doing and releases Dwight to go back to Negan. Furious at Rick, Andrea decides to move out, but when Rick tells her that he's planning to take on The Saviors in the future, she forgives him. When Carl goes missing, she helps Rick, along with a few others, look for him. After returning from his trip to The Kingdom, Rick tells Andrea about the alliance formed between the Safe-Zone, Dwight, and the leader of the Kingdom, Ezekiel. He also gives more details about his plan, which she is happy to hear. She is then taken by Rick, along with Heath, Aaron, Michonne, and Carl, to visit the Kingdom. During their stay, Andrea observes several of the residents and is impressed with their accuracy with firearms. Rick tells her that there are over thirty residents in the Kingdom who are ready for combat, plus the twenty or so men that Paul is bringing from the Hilltop. She is a little hesitant and worried that they might not have enough manpower, but Rick assures her that Eugene's ammunition production will help even the score. During a conference between Rick, Ezekiel, and Paul, Andrea agrees with Ezekiel's plan (for the time being) to focus on hitting the Savior outposts and whittle away their numbers. Preparing For War When they arrive back to the Safe-Zone, they are greeted with troubling news; Negan arrived ahead of schedule and that he gutted Spencer, killing him. After Rick has an argument with Negan, he tells Andrea that this may be their best chance of killing Negan and to grab her rifle and get to the bell tower. He also tells her to rally the Alexandria defenders and have them assemble at the wall. She is able to kill the Savior who was driving the truck, however she is unable to get a clear shot of Negan. After the shot, Connor finds her, beats her, and almost kills her in the bell tower. While strangling her, Connor expresses his regret on killing her, since he sees that she's been through so much. Andrea reaches for his knife and slashes his arm. She gets up and tries to kill him, until he pushes her against the ledge of the tower, with the knife against his throat. Connor challenges her to kill him before he pushes off. Right before she is about to be pushed over the ledge to her death, she flips Connor out of the tower and kills him. She then states that she and Rick are survivors. After this scuffle, Andrea passes out in the tower until Rick and Michonne help her back to the safe-zone. Back at the safe-zone, beaten and bruised, Andrea is patched up by Dr. Denise Cloyd, who says she will be okay. Andrea, who says she feels like she's been run over by a truck, joins the group in discussing the events that occurred. The War Begins Andrea stays at Ricks place and helps him get through his doubts about the upcoming war, telling him that whatever losses are sustained, they will be worth it. Also, because of her recent injuries fighting Connor, she is unable to go with the other survivors to war, and must stay behind with Carl to watch over Alexandria. The War Escalates Andrea is later shown to be healing quite well, and talks with Carl about her lack of sleep. Carl tells her to go rest up, and he'll wake her up once Rick and his army return. Andrea gathers with the others into the church to discuss their plan for when Negan attacks the safe-zone. Soon after, Negan arrives with his army to attack Alexandria. Andrea, along with Carl, hide out in Rick's house, trying to stay clear from the grenades being thrown into the safe-zone. Carl tries to leave to go and help his dad, until Andrea stops him. She informs him that they will go and help him once it is safer outside. During the bombings, Rick goes to get Andrea and Carl, and take them to a safer place, when a grenade goes off beside them. Andrea and Rick survived it without complications, while Carl is left dazed by the blast. Andrea and Rick take Carl to Denise, who is currently working on Heath's leg, and leave to greet Maggie outside. Soon after, Rick begins to pass out, and Andrea catches him before he hits the ground. Andrea sits beside Rick when he comes to in the infirmary. She later goes outside with Rick to look at the damages after the Saviors attack on Alexandria. When Rick begins to blame himself for the deaths and destruction, Andrea assures him that everything he's done is justified, and to stop thinking that way. Andrea follows Rick back to their home to pack up their things, since he has decided that everyone should leave Alexandria and move to the Hilltop. After reaching the Hilltop, Andrea sits atop the walls to scout the area. Rick joins her up there and decides to sleep up there next to her. Andrea assures him that she will wake him up before any bullets start flying. Once morning arrives, Rick is asleep on Andrea's lap. She wakes him up to inform him that there were no signs of Saviors, and she had managed to get a few minutes of sleep after her shift was over. Rick tells her to go and rest up, and to check on Carl while she's heading that way. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrea has killed: *Amy (Before Reanimation) *Bruce Allan Cooper *Sam *Carol (Zombified) *Arlo *Johnny Aldridge *Ronnie *Jake *Alex *Evan *Andy *Gabriel Harris *Chris *Theresa *Albert *David *Greg *Charlie *Dale (Before Reanimation) *Derek *Seth *Connor *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed survivors. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Depressed Category:Protagonist Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:Novel Characters Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Tritagonist Relationships Andrea and Rick, both original members of the group, are frequently shown sticking together to ensure the group's safety. A strong friendship and partnership grows between them over time, as Andrea relies on Rick's leadership and he in return trusts sharpshooter Andrea to protect them with her long range gun skills. They become close friends; the pair often opening up to one another on an emotional level, especially about losing loved ones and their fears for the future. In Issue 90, their relationship takes a physical turn, ending with a kiss. In the following issue however, Rick pushes Andrea away, voicing his fears of losing yet another person he cares about. Rick's refusal upsets Andrea. While having a brief imaginary conversation with Dale's hat, she admits to having feelings for Rick for quite some time prior to the kiss, having been attracted to his leadership skills and heroism. Rick angers Andrea when he decides she shouldn't join him and several others to check out a new community, Hilltop. His reasoning is to protect her but she argues that he should know by now that they always survive, time after time. In Issue 96, Rick hugs and kisses Andrea on the cheek, showing that he still has feelings for her. Andrea later confronts Rick about the kiss, saying that despite the continual threat of death impending, they deserve happiness. The two officially become romantically involved. In Issue 98, Carl accidentally walks in on them while they were sleeping, naked, in bed together. It is then clear that they had developed a sexual and loving relationship. In the following issue, Andrea makes a very forward offer to permanently move into Rick and Carl's house - an idea Rick warms to. In Issue 103, Andrea is about to move out of Rick's house because of his idea of setting Dwight free. But Rick tells her his plan and they embrace and kiss each other. In Issue 113, Rick breaks down to tears when he believes Andrea has been thrown from the bell tower. Dale Dale was Andrea's first love in-apocalypse. They both are seen together after Amy's death until Issue 66, when Dale died. Andrea really loved him, and was seen crying after Dale's kidnapping. Andrea began to wear Dale's hat after his death, and talked to it as a means of coping with his death, until Issue 91 where she tossed it away, realizing that she had feelings for Rick. Carl Grimes Andrea took care of Carl and other children of the group back in Atlanta. She and Carl have a good relationship. Carl admits to Rick at one point in Alexandria that he wants Andrea to live with them. However, Andrea has yet to learn that Carl was in fact the killer of Ben. Michonne Andrea and Michonne started off with a rocky relationship, Andrea finding Michonne talking to herself. Eventually the two of them form a stable relationship. Based on a comment she makes to Rick, it can be hinted that she has feelings for Rick and is jealous of their relationship, though this doesn't get in the way of their friendship. Ben & Billy Andrea and Dale adopted Ben and Billy after their parents died. Andrea is not much seen with the children, but loved them still. She was visibly distraught over their deaths. Allen Andrea and Allen had a stable relationship at the forest outside Atlanta. After Donna's death Andrea tried to talk to Allen about losing someone but he said she didn't know what he was going through. This made Andrea very angry, and she lashed out at him, exclaiming she indeed does know how it feels after the death of her sister. By the time the group reached the prison, Allen and Andrea's relationship had went back to how it was in Atlanta, Allen asked Andrea to look after Ben and Billy. Andrea was seen crying when she told everyone Allen had died. Tyreese Tyreese and Andrea established a good friendship, but unfortunately a little bit late before Tyreese's execution. Dale thought they established such a good friendship, that Andrea might have had an affair with him. Andrea confirmed she and Tyreese are just friends. But Andrea didn't tell Dale she still may have had a small crush on him, but wouldn't act on it. Glenn Being members of the original group in Atlanta Andrea and Glenn were shown to be close friends. This is shown when Andrea expressed that she missed Glenn when he stayed behind at Hershel's farm and again when Glenn risked his life to get Andrea supplies during the herd attack on Alexandria. Andrea seemed to cope with Glenn's death better than others but was still saddened to hear of his passing. Alice Warren Alice and Andrea had a good friendship, at first they weren't seen interacting much at the prison but after Alice saved Dale's life by amputating his leg Andrea and Alice became good friends. Alice had asked Andrea if she could bring a zombie into the prison so she could experiment on it, and she agreed to do so for Alice. Spencer Monroe The son of Douglas Monroe, she seemed very comfortable at first with him. During her first few weeks at the Safe-Zone, she and Spencer grew even closer and became somewhat of a romantic relationship. A slow one, as Andrea was still getting over Dale's death, but this would come to an end before anything began. After an attempted attack from scavengers, a zombie horde attacked and broke through the Safe-Zone. Andrea, Glenn, Heath, and Spencer had gotten out earlier in an attempt to get supplies. As Heath and Glenn saw the horde break in, Spencer attempted to persuade Andrea to run away with him and leave the others to their fate. When it becomes clear that Spencer had no loyalty or concern for his father or to any of the others stuck in the Safe Zone, Andrea quickly turned on him. She punched him, declaring their relationship over. After the ordeal was over and the threat was controlled momentarily, Spencer attempted many times to apologize and repair the relationship. However, Andrea stood her ground and refused, stating there never was anything between them. After hearing Spencer was killed, Andrea was upset and despite calling him an asshole, she said that he didn't deserve such an untimely death. Douglas Monroe After reaching Alexandria, Douglas talks with Andrea about her talent with rifles. He then questions her if she is "single," which visibly irritates her. Later on, Douglas meets with Rick and Andrea and asks Rick if he could speak with Andrea privately. He agrees and they walk off. Douglas questions Andrea if there is anything she needed, implying more of intimate needs. Andrea senses his advances and politely declines his offer, reminding him that he is married. Douglas tells her that his relationship with his wife is purely political, but she still refuses and walks away. Connor Connor seems to realize how much Andrea has gone through whilst choking her. Connor says he doesn't like to kill people and apologizes, while Andrea tries to reach for his knife. She succeeds and manages to kill him, by pushing him out of the bell tower to his death.}} Appearances Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made To Suffer Volume 9: Here We Remain Volume 10: What We Become Volume 11: Fear The Hunters Volume 12: Life Among Them Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something To Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War - Part One Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two |}} Trivia *In the Comic Series, Andrea is two years older than Amy, versus being twelve years older in the TV Series. *It is a misconception (albeit relatively unknown) that Charlie Adlard's version of Andrea is altered drastically to look like her sister Amy. The few sketches of Adlard's Amy and Andrea have the two appearing almost as twins, and this shows that Andrea more than likely simply quit wearing makeup to hide her freckles after the death of her sister as part of her maturation in the new world order. *On The Walking Dead main website, a picture of Amy is used for her character page instead of hers.http://www.thewalkingdead.com/comics/characters/ *Andrea killed more Woodbury soldiers than any other member of the group, as witnessed by her sniping many of them from the top of one of the guard towers located at the prison. *Andrea's weapon of choice seems to be an Anshütz .22 LR. *Andrea is one of only four surviving members of the original Atlanta group, the others being Sophia, Carl, and Rick. *Andrea has killed high ranked members of every group that have threatened or attacked Rick's group/Alexandria (Bruce and Gabe from the Woodbury Army, all the members of the Hunters, Derek from the Scavengers, and Connor from the Saviors.) *Andrea has killed more people than any other comic character thus far. es:Andrea_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Depressed Category:Protagonist Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:Novel Characters Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Tritagonist